In recent years, digital cameras (image sensing apparatuses) capable of photographing an image by a simple operation and converting the photographed image into digital image data have widely been used. To print an image photographed by this camera and use the print as a photograph, digital image data of the photographed image is temporarily input from the digital camera into a PC (computer), and undergoes image processing by the PC. Then, the processed data is output from the PC to a color printer, which prints the data.
To the contrary, there have been developed color print systems capable of directly transferring digital image data from a digital camera to a color printer and printing the data without the mediacy of any PC, and so-called photo-direct (PD) printers capable of directly mounting in a color printer a memory card which is mounted in a digital camera and stores a sensed image, and printing the photographed image stored in the memory card.
Especially when image data is to be directly transferred from a digital camera to a printer and printed, demands have arisen for the advent of a photo-direct printer capable coping with digital cameras of various vendors because the specifications and operating methods of digital cameras are different between vendors. In such printer apparatus which is directly connected to a digital camera of each vendor and prints data, print information arbitrarily set by each camera and print conditions in the printer apparatus must be matched.